The tale of a girl
by anime kagome angel
Summary: I suck at summarries, so please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto

Naruto

**I do NOT own Naruto!! The only thing I do own is Lina Hatake, the people I add that are not in the actual anime, and the story that I have created. Thanx!**

One day in Konoha, a girl named Lina was walking down the street, reading her favorite book, 'Twilight.' There was a soft breeze, playing with her mid back length black heir, tied in a low ponytail at the base of her neck. Her black mini-skirt ruffled in the breeze as she walked, as well as her long flannel sleeved black shirt that showed a little of the skin above her skirt line.

She wore black, heeled boots with net stockings, black eyeliner and blue eye shadow, with bright red eyes with the Sharingan activated. No, she was not of the Uchiha clan, but the daughter of a copy-nin, by the name of Kakashi Hatake. That made her full name Lina Hatake. Her mother had died when she was giving birth, and the Hokage at that time, Sarutobi, had sealed a snake demon inside of her, making her its hostess.

She wasn't paying attention to where she was going, and when she hit a soft chest, she was walking fast enough that the impact made her fall on her backside, dropping her book in the process.

"Hey, watch it!" The male said, glaring down at her. She looked up to see one of the sophomore boys from her school standing above her, his group behind him. She quickly got up and dusted off her skirt and picked up her book, glaring at them as she stared to walk past.

One of the boys grabbed her arm and said to the lead guy, "Hey, Yushio, don't we know this girl?"

The other boy walked up to them and inspected Lina's face. "Yeah. She goes to our school. She's the daughter of that copy-nin and that ninja woman, Kurenai," Yushio said, grasping her chin and looking into her eyes. "Heh, she even has the Sharingan activated right now!" he added, making small circles on her cheek with his thumb. She yanked her face away and bit at his fingers, letting her canine teeth grow slightly. She grunted in pain when Yushio slapped her, saying, "You better learn your place, bitch!"

She looked up and spat at him, hissing, "Fuck you."

She spun around and kicked the boy who was holding her arm, making him crash into the others. Yushio grabbed her from behind, pinning her arms behind her and making her drop her book, again. _'That book is new! And now it's going to be beaten up by the_ _end of the day, great.'_ Lina thought, stepping on Yushio's foot. He drew a kunai knife from his pocket and held it to her neck making her stand still.

"Now, are you going to play nice, kitten?" He whispered, making her shiver in revulsion.

"Go brush your teeth. Your breath is revolting," she said, head butting him in the face with the back of her head. Still, he wouldn't let go of her.

She was about to do it again when she heard a voice behind him say, "Let go of her, NOW. Or do you want me to stick this in your back?" Yushio froze when he felt the tip of another kunai at his back. He let Lina go, pushing her away before turning around and striking at the man behind him. Lina picked up her book and stored it in her bag, which she had on her back.

She looked back to see a man in a black cloak with red clouds on it and automatically thought, _'Akatsuki!? What are they doing here?'_ She saw Yushio charge at him, apparently unaware of the cloak, only to have the Akatsuki member kick him in the stomach, sending him back against his friends, who were just beginning to stand.

"Now, I advise you to get our of here, before you **really** piss me off." The boys got up and glared at the Akatsuki member and Lina before running off.

'_Great, now they'll bug me at school, too.'_ She thought, starting to walk away. She froze when she felt a grip on her wrist.

"You aren't going to even say 'Thank you?' That's very rude," the man said. She turned around and when she saw his eyes, her own widened.

"You… have that Sharingan?" She whispered, de-activating her own before he could notice, revealing plain, red eyes, a feature she got from her mother.

"Yes," the man said, looking closely at her own eyes. "But it seems you do not."

"Of course not, I'm not of the Uchiha clan, or a copy-nin." _'I am, actually, but_ _I'm not going to tell this guy that.'_ She added in her thoughts, wondering if she should pull her arm away or not. "So then you must be Itachi Uchiha. I know your brother, I go to school with him," Lina said, pulling her hand away, thankful that he let it go willingly.

"Oh really?" Itachi asked, taking off the hat he was wearing to reveal his black hair, the bangs framing his face.

"Yes. But now, if you excuse me, I must be heading home, or my father will be worried," Lina said, turning around and walking away again. She stopped when Itachi appeared in front of her, smirking. "Great, now I have a psycho Akatsuki member following me. Just what else I needed," Lina said sarcastically, trying to move around him, only to have him step in her way each time. "Look, what do you WANT?" She said, ready to punch Itachi in the face.

"You know, you're not like most people. Most people would run at the sign of an Akatsuki member, but not you," Itachi said, cocking his head thoughtfully.

"That's because I'm not afraid of anything," Lina said. _'At least, I don't show it.'_ She added in her thoughts, glaring at the man in front of her.

Just then, a blue-eyed blonde started coming up the street, Lina's back to him. Itachi spotted him and sighed, saying, "It seems I must leave now. But I'll be checking on you, Lina Hatake. Farewell." Before she could ask him how he knew her name, he was gone, leaving behind nothing but a turquoise dangle earring, and Lina quickly picked it up and stored it in her bag, taking out her book as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She continued walking, trying to ignore the boy behind her, Naruto Uzumaki, who was saying, "Lina! Hey, Lina, wait up!"

'I hate talking to people.' She thought, not stopping.

Naruto caught up to her in no time, saying, "Man, you walk fast! So, how are you today?"

"Naruto, I'm only going to tell you this once. Leave. Me. Alone," Lina said, glaring at the blonde from the corner of her eye, making him stop in his tracks as she kept walking, turning the corner.

"Hey, Dobe," Sasuke said, walking up the street.

Naruto looked back at him and said, "I told you to stop calling me that, Teme."

"Well, you have a nickname for me, so how come I can't have one for you?" Sasuke asked, walking up next to the blonde.

"Because, your sucks," Naruto said.

"What's wrong, Dobe? Did that Lina chick scare you?" Sasuke said, smirking.

"No, she's just anti-social, that's all," Naruto said.

"And that angers you, doesn't it?" Sasuke said.

"Well, yeah. I mean, she doesn't talk to **anybody**, Sasuke. No one."

"Don't hold it against her, her mom **did** die while she was being born, you know. Kurenai," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Hey, why don't you move out of that piece of shit apartment and move in with her and Kakashi? They probably have plenty of room," Sasuke said, laughing.

"How 'bout I move in with you instead, Teme?" Naruto said, laughing at Sasuke's serious face at the suggestion.

"Don't even think about it," He said, even though he was chuckling as well.

When Lina arrived at home, she walked inside and said, "Dad, I'm home!"

"I'm in the kitchen, Lina," Kakashi said from down the hall. Lina walked down and into the kitchen, setting her bag down on one of the chairs.

"You're late," Kakashi said, turning around to face her. He was wearing his mask, like usual, and his headband was covering his Sharingan eye, like it always did.

"Sorry. I ran into trouble on the way home. Some stupid sophomores from school," Lina said, getting up and getting a glass of water.

"Oh, really? Which ones?" Kakashi asked, knowing his daughter could take care of herself.

"Yushio and his run-with-tail-between-legs gang," Lina said, taking a sip.

"Hmm…" Kakashi said, walking out of the kitchen. He called back, "You should get ready. You have to work in an hour."

"I know!" Lina called back, dreading to go. She walked into her room and pulled out her dress for work. Tonight's was a black silk dress that went down to her thighs and was cut out in the back. She walked into the bathroom and showered, putting the dress on afterwards. She walked back into her room and started blow-drying her thick hair. When she was done, she had fifteen minutes to style it and put her makeup on. As her hair was curling in the curling iron, she put on her blue eye shadow, bringing out her eyes. She put on her eye liner and a little bit of blush and lip-gloss.

She finished curling her hair and walked out of the room grabbing her bag as she walked out, calling, "I'm going to work now, dad!"

"Alright, be safe!" He called back.

'Always protective of me.' She thought as she walked out of the house, locking the door behind her. She made sure she had her cell before running down to the restaurant she worked a, called 'Hyuga Plateau.' Yes, she worked for the Hyuga clan, and it seemed that she couldn't get out of Neji's sight, a member of the Second Branch of the family. She walked in and into the back where the lockers were.

"You're early, Lina-kun," Hinata said, placing her things in her locker.

"So are you, Hinata-chan," Lina replied, putting hr purse in hers.

"Just a few minutes," Hinata said, smiling. Lina forced a small smile on her face for the girl, even though she could freely talk to Hinata, she still didn't feel all that close to her for some reason.

"Lina, it's time to open up!" Neji called from the front.

"I'll be out in a minute, Neji-san!" Lina called back. "I'll see you later, Hinata-chan," she said, walking out of the lockers.

"Good choice, Lina. We might have important customers tonight," Neji said, looking at her dress. She just nodded in return and walked up to the door, flipping the sign from 'Closed' to 'Open.' She walked around the tables, doing a quick check, when the first customer arrived.

She forced a smile on her face and said, "hello, welcome to Hyuga Plateau, how many this evening?"

"A table for one, please," the man said, looking at her up and down.

"Yes sir. Please, come this way," Lina said, leading him to a table in the back. She took out a lighter and lit the candle on the table while the man took a seat.

She handed him his menu and said, "Our specials tonight are the famous Hyuga Stroganoff and salmon, if you would like one of those. If not, may I get you something to drink?" She took out her pad and pen, waiting for his order.

"I'll take the Stroganoff and a Pepsi, please," he said, closing the menu.

"Good choice, sir. It'll be here shortly," Lina said, taking the menu from him and walking up to the window in back.

"One stroganoff, Kiba," Lina said, placing the order on a line with a clothespin attached.

"Coming right up!" Kiba said, tossing a piece of meat to his little whit dog, Akamaru.

"Kiba! He's not supposed to be in there! You remember what Neji said! The next time he caught him, he wouldn't be able to come here anymore!" Lina whispered.

"I know, which is why he won't catch him," Kiba said. Lina sighed and went to get the man's Pepsi.

Soon, the restaurant was packed, Lina and Hinata the only waitresses that night. As they were hurrying to get orders done, Neji walked around and asked how the service was, mostly getting 'fines' and 'greats.'

"He nodded and walked back and whispered, as the girls passed, "Hurry up!"

"We're going as fast as we can, Neji. If their wasn't only two of us, this would be going by a lot faster, "Lina retorted, going past him with two trays balancing on her hands while she carried a placer for them under her arm.

Later that night, their shift was finally ending, the last customers going home. "Goodnight Hinata-kun, Neji-san. See you, Kiba-chan!" Lina called into the kitchen to get a "See you" from Kiba, and goodbyes from the cousins. Lina walked out of the restaurant and down the street, unaware of the golden-brown eyes following her through the trees.

She pulled out her iPod and turned it on to the song, 'Every time we touch' and as the song played, she started to sing," I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me. I still feel your touch in my dreams. Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why, without you it's hard to survive! 'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling, and everytime we kiss, I swear I can fly!" as she sand, her voice rang like bells throughout the village. She started dancing, twirling in circles and raising her arms up, closing her eyes while she danced.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, Lina woke up at five-thirty, like usual, and got up, pulling out her clothes for the day: a dark red mini-skirt that went up to her mid-thigh, a none strapped, red shirt, showing some of her stomach. She pulled out a pair of dark red combat boots and black stockings. She took her clothes and walked into the bathroom and took a shower. When she was finished getting dressed, she walked back into her room and put on her make up, blow-drying her hair as well. When she was finished, she walked into the kitchen and when she turned on the light, she screamed in surprise.

"Dad, what are you doing up? Jeez, you scared the crap out of me!"

"I woke up early today. I have to go see Tsunade-sama for a mission, so I probably won't be back for a few days. You can handle yourself until then, right?" Kakashi asked, looking at his daughter from his cup of coffee.

"Yeah. I'm not ten, you know," Lina said, laughing.

"I know. You're growing up so fast," Kakashi said, smiling. He was actually not wearing his mask. (Imagine him how you like, girls!) Lina smiled and grabbed her backpack.

"I'm going to school now," she said.

"Ok. Have a good day, Lina. And please, stay out of trouble," Kakashi replied, smiling.

"Ok. I'll try," Lina replied, waving as she walked out the door. As she was walking, she pulled out her book and started to read again.

As she was walking, she passed by Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, Kiba, Lee, and Tenten, all walking together to school. The only ones that knew about the snake in Lina that lived in the village were her father, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tsunade. As she was walking by, Sasuke looked up from his conversation with Naruto and smirked as she looked over. When she saw him, she glared and walked faster, burying her nose in 'Twilight' again. Sasuke turned his attention back to Naruto, who didn't even seem to notice Sasuke's loss of attention.

Ino walked up to Sasuke and said, "Hey, Sasuke-kun, are you guys going to train with Master Kakashi again today?"

"Yes, we do everyday, Ino," Sasuke said.

"Oh. Okay, just checking," Ino replied, smiling. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked a little faster, getting ahead of the group.

Kiba walked beside him and seeing Sasuke look ahead at Lina's walking form, said, "Yeah, she's good-looking, huh, Sasuke?"

Before he even thought about what he was saying, Sasuke said, "Yep." After a minute, the question finally processed in his mind and Sasuke glared at Kiba, saying, "If you tell anyone, I'll kill you."

Kiba laughed and said, "No worries. It seems Neji has the hots for her, too, just to let you know." Sasuke quickly looked behind them to see Neji staring ahead at Lina as well.

Sasuke shrugged and looked up when he heard whistling. He saw Yushio and his group starting at Lina and whistling, saying, "Hey, you remember us? Why don't you come over here so we can have some fun?"

Lina shot her head around and was about to glare at them when Kakashi appeared beside her and he glared at them as well, saying, "If you continue to bother my daughter, then I **will** report you to the Hokage. Now move it." Yushio and the guys smirked before waling into the building.

Yushio looked back at Lina and winked, signaling he would be back. Lina sighed and turned to Kakashi, saying, "Dad, you know they won't quit. Well, Yushio won't quit, I know that much."

Kakashi chuckled behind his mask and said, "Oh, I know. I was persistent with your mother. But not like him, of course," he added, seeing the shocked look on his daughter's face.

"Master Kakashi!" Naruto called, starting to jog up to them.

Lina sighed and said, "I'll se you later dad. Bye." She then started walking again, noticing how Naruto's face showed confusion with her dislike of people.

"Master Kakashi, why doesn't Lina talk to people?" Naruto asked as the rest of the group caught up.

"She's… had bad experiences with other people than her mother, myself, Iruka-sensei, Shizune, and Tsunade-sama," Kakashi said, trying to find the right words. "She doesn't think she can trust others. Just give her time, she'll come around," he continued his mask showing his smile.

Naruto nodded slowly and asked, "What happened to her?"

Sakura was standing beside him, and elbowed him in the ribs, saying, "Naruto, don't be rude!"

"No, it's alright. When she was about eight or nine years old, that was when **it** came out. Naruto, you know what I'm talking about." Naruto nodded, thinking of Kyuubi. Kakashi nodded and, seeing the confused looks on most of the other's faces, said, "Instead of Naruto's fox, she has the snake, Sharine. Lord Sarutobi sealed her inside Lina when she was born, just like Naruto here. She kind of lived the same life as Naruto, except she had me here to take care of her. But when she was eight or nine, Sharine showed herself. Lina was sitting on a swing in the park, reading one of her books, like usual. I wasn't able to be there to watch her because I had to meet with Tsunade-sama, so I made sure she would be ok, and I left for the meeting. What I didn't see was the group of teenage boys, drunken, teenage boys staring at her from the tables close by.

Once they saw I had left, they walked over to Lina and started messing with her. Of course, she was no match for them, and they knew it. They took advantage of her, just making her feel uncomfortable by saying things to her, touching her in places she didn't want anyone to be touching. But their leader took it farther than that. He took her to the shade of a tree nearby and, after making sure she couldn't call for help or anything, he… he raped her," Kakashi said, squeezing his eye shut in the painful imagery of the animal doing that to his daughter. The girls' faces showed plain shock, while the boys' showed anger.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm so sorry," Sakura said, covering her mouth with her hand.

"It's alright, Sakura. It's not your fault. It was mine. I should have taken her with me or had Iruka watch her. Or even Shizune. But after he did his damage, Lina's eyes had changed. They weren't the crimson red, nor were they the Sharingan. Her eyes had turned like a snake's eyes, red with the black slits in them. She almost killed that guy and his gang, not like they didn't deserve it, after what they did to her,' Kakashi added, remembering picking Lina up from the hospital and her telling him everything that happened.

"She doesn't think she can trust anyone anymore. Except for Iruka, Tsunade, Shizune, and me. And the villagers stayed away from her after that, calling her 'monster' and other names. They called her the same names and treated her just like they did to Naruto. So I advise you to just leave her be for a while. You can try to be friendly, but she might not respond to it for a while. And guys," Kakashi said, eyeing the boys, "Don't try to hit on her. She'll kill you." They all gulped and slowly nodded, each imagining what she would do to them, except Sasuke, who just stood there, his arms crossed, and his emotionless mask still on his face.

Kakashi nodded, and said, "Now, get to class, all of you. I'll see you second hour." The group nodded before running into the building after hearing the first bell.

"I can't believe that happened to her," Sakura said, walking with Ino, Tenten, and Hinata.

Ino elbowed her and said, "Don't talk about it here. We'll talk later." Sakura nodded and they all went to their classes. Lina walked into the classroom and sat down at her desk, taking out her notebook and pencil. She opened her notebook and took the earring that Itachi had dropped, setting it on the desk. She slowly started sketching it, and, being the detailed artist she was, she didn't miss a scratch or missing piece on the earring, showing its long use. 'He'll probably come back for this, so I might as well draw it now.' She thought, finishing the last touches. Lina looked up when Iruka-sensei walked into the classroom, looking over the lesson plans for that day.

He set them down on the desk and after the class settled don he said, "Alright, class. Today we are starting our individual projects." Most of the class groaned, but Lina smiled, she loved doing projects, especially if they were individual.

"It's not that bad, and you know it. Alright, you will each be assigned a topic. Please, be creative! You will present them to me, not in front of the class," Iruka concluded. He then started walking around and handed out the topics on little pieces of paper. When he got to Lina, he smiled and said, "You have whatever book you are reading right now." Lina smiled, she could write so much about this book.

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei," Lina said, the words coming out in a whisper. Iruka nodded and moved onto the next student, giving the girl her assignment. Lina took out a piece of paper, a pencil, and her book. She already knew what she was going to write about. She started writing, getting lost in her work, she didn't notice Iruka trying to talk to her until he taped her on the shoulder.

She looked up and said, "Oh, Iruka-sensei, I didn't notice you."

"So I see," Iruka said, chuckling.

Lina smiled and said, "Is something wrong?"

"No, but it's time to pack u, the bell is going to ring soon," Iruka said, Lina nodded and quickly packed up her things. When she was done, the bell rang, and she was the last one out of the room, like normal. She was walking down the hall when she saw Yushio and his gang walking down, unfortunately, in her direction. 'Great. Just what I needed.' She thought, opening her book and pretending not to see them.

But Yushio saw her, and when they were walking by, he whispered, "Did you fall from the sky, because I think you came from heaven." Lina glared at him and continued walking, ignoring the chuckling of he other guys in the group. She walked into her next class and sat down at her desk in the back of the room, by the window.

She looked out the window and saw the clouds in the sky. 'That one looks like a snake. Not a good sign.' Lina thought, touching the part of her chest where her heart was, thinking of Sharine. As the day went by, Lina kept to herself, ignoring whomever it was who was trying to talk, except for he teachers. Finally, the last bell rang, and all the students got up and walked out of the room, chattering about what they were going to do later that day.

'Three more years of this, then I'm done.' Lina thought. Thinking of being a freshman made her sick. She didn't want to interact with a bunch of people but he had no choice. 'I'm doing this for you, mom... I want to be a great kunoichi like you…' she added, a perfect image forming in her mind from one of the pictures she had of her. She walked out of the school building and walked down the street. 'I think I'll go to the bookstore today…' she thought, turning the corner and walking in the store's direction.

The keeper always respected her silence and didn't try to talk to her, like everyone else did. All of the villagers knew her, and tried to stay out of her way as she got closer to the store, Lina felt someone watching her. When she turned around, she saw a flash of black and red turning a corner. She turned back around and picked up her pace, not liking the feeling in her stomach. When she walked into the store, the keeper looked at her and nodded respectively, getting one in return. Lina browsed the books, picking some up and turning them over to read the backs.

She was walking down one of the isles and spotted the next two books to the series she was reading. 'New Moon' and 'Eclipse' were right there in front of her. She quickly picked them up, realizing they were the last copies. After browsing some more and picking out some mystery books and scary-horror ones, she walked up to the storekeeper and set the books on the counter, pulling out her wallet.

This was the only time the man would talk to her, telling her the total and the usual 'Have a nice day.' She nodded to him as she left and exited the store, walking down the street. As she passed a jewelry stand, she stopped. When she looked back, she saw the same type of earrings as the one Itachi left behind. She walked up to the stand and picked them up.

She walked over to the lady who ran the stand and said, "May I buy these?"

"Yes, you may," she replied. She told Lina the total, and she paid for them, nodding to the woman before walking away. Luckily for her, she already had her ears pierced, so she took the earrings out of their package and put them on, liking the feeling of the little stones tapping her cheek as she walked. She turned another corner and started taking her usual short cut home. As she walked down the alley that was close to her house, she stopped when she felt breathing on her neck.

She was about to turn around when the person said, "It's nice to see you again, Lina." _'Itachi!'_ Lina thought, her eyes widening some. She spun around and took a step back from the Akatsuki member.

"I believe you have something of mine," Itachi said, smirking. He saw her ears and said, "And it seems you got a pair of your own." Lina's hand automatically went to the earrings as she nodded. She pulled his out of her pocked, accidentally dropping the folded paper with the drawing of the earring on it. She went to pick it up, but Itachi beat her to it, also taking his earring from her. He opened the piece of paper and his eyes widened slightly as he looked from the earring to the drawing.

He looked up at her and said, "You're very talented for a young girl."

"I've always had that talent," Lina replied, reaching to take it from him.

"May I keep this?" He asked.

Lina thought for a minute, and nodded, saying, "Only on one condition."

"Oh? And what condition is that, may I ask?" Itachi said, raising an eyebrow.

"I get to draw you," Lina said, blushing slightly, feeling foolish at the request. After a few minutes, she said, "Never mind. Forget about it."

And as she turned to walk away, Itachi said, "When you're done with school tomorrow, go to the Shinobi memorial. I will meet you there."

Lina looked back at him and nodded. "Until then, Itachi Uchiha," she said, nodding in respect.

"Until then, Lina Hatake," Itachi replied, returning the nod. Lina genuinely smiled, and thought, _'Not good, he knows who my father is now.'_ She continued walking; turning the corner at the end of the alley, aware of Itachi's eyes following her every step of the way.

When she was out of sighed, Itachi turned around and said, "Don't you think she would be good in the Akatsuki, Kisame?"

A man stepped out of the darkness of the alleyway and said, "Yes, Itachi-sama. She would be perfect. But you forget, she is our assignment."

"Yes, I know. But just wait until I talk to leader-sama," Itachi said, smirking. The two Shinobi left, leaving behind only a puff of smoke.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lina walked into the house and, remembering Kakashi was gone on a mission, walked into her room to do her homework. She sat on the bed and took out her project for Iruka's class and continued working on it. When she was almost finished, she stood up and opened the door that led to her balcony. Kakashi let her have this room since he wouldn't have used the balcony as much as she would.

She walked out and looked over the rail, leaning against it. She looked down and when she saw Garra of the sand and his siblings, Temari and Kankuro, she smiled. Garra was also like her, and one of the other people she felt she could trust

"Garra! Temari! Kankuro!" She called, jumping down.

The three looked up just as she hit the ground, landing on her feet. Garra smirked and said, "You know, one of these days you are going to hurt yourself, Lina."

Lina laughed and said, "That's what you think. How are you guys? What brings you to Konoha?"

"We have to talk to Tsunade. It seems Orochimaru and Kabuto are in the neighborhood, and they're looking for someone," Garra replied, continuing to walk.

"Well, would you mind if I came with you? The house is empty anyway, since dads out on a mission," Lina said, sighing.

Garra smirked and said, "Sure. By the way, those earrings look good on you."

Lina laughed again and said, "Thanks. I like them, too." They were silent the rest of the way to Tsunade's tower. When they got there, Shizune, Tsunade's personal assistant, greeted them.

"Shizune-san!" Lina said, running up to her sister-figure and hugging her.

"Hey, Lina!" Shizune said, hugging her back. She knew that Lina would only show emotions around those she really cared about, and could trust, so she didn't mind.

"Is Tsunade-sama in?" Lina asked, smiling.

Shizune smiled and said, "She's in her office. She's been expecting you, Lord Garra of the Sand, Lady Temari, Lord Kankuro." The three sand ninja nodded and walked in, Lina right behind them.

When they got to Tsunade's office, Lina ran in and said, "Lady Tsunade-sama!"

"Hello, Lina!" Tsunade said, smiling up from her papers and trying to hide the Sake bottle in her desk.

Lina glared at her and said, "You've been drinking again, missy."

Tsunade laughed and said, "I never could get anything past you. And those are cute earrings, by the way." She then stood up and walked around the desk to shake Garra's, Temari's, and Kankuro's hands, saying, "Lord, Garra, Lady Temari, and Lord Kankuro! Such a pleasure to see you. Please, have a seat." The three sand ninja sat down in the seats in front of the Hokage's desk. She walked over and sat back down in her seat, Lina sitting on the window sill behind her, opening the window first so she could dangle a leg out. 'She's so different around people she knows so well.' Garra thought, a small enough smirk coming to his lips that no one else could see.

It quickly passed and he turned his attention back to Tsunade and said, "So, where do we start?"

"Well, we know who he's after by now," Tsunade said, stealing a look at Lina from the corner of her eye. The girl was zoning out, staring at the village around, humming one of the songs on her IPod. Tsunade looked back and saw the angry look on Garra's face. "And it seems that the Akatsuki are looking for her, as well," Tsunade said Garra clenched his fists, thinking.

He looked back up at Tsunade and said, "What has to be done?"

She looked at him and said, "You, Temari, and Kankuro will have some members of the Black Ops agents with you, and you will keep an eye on Lina. While she's at home, at school, everywhere," Tsunade said, leaning back in her chair. Garra nodded and stood.

He walked over to Lina and said, "Lina, we're going now"

Lina popped out of her thoughts and said, "Ok. Hey, do you guys want to come over to my place for a bit?"

Garra nodded and said, "That would be great."

"Great!" Lina said, smiling. She jumped down off of the window sill and walked over to Tsunade, giving her a hug. "I'll see you later, Obaa-chan."

Tsunade sighed and said, Just call me Tsunade-sama like usual, please? Naruto calls me that enough times to last me the rest of my life."

Lina laughed and said, "Ok. Bye, Tsunade-sama. Bye, Shizune-kun," she added, walking over and giving the girl a hug.

"Bye, Lina. You take care of yourself, ok" Shizune said, looking at her seriously.

"Ok, I will," Lina said, waving as the four walked out of the room. When they got outside the building, Lina let her mask come back up

"We'll be there soon," she said, stealing a small smile at Garra. He nodded and she could see the smile n his eyes. 'We're so alike, yet so different.' She thought as they turned a corner. When they did, Lina stopped with a slight gasp. Yushio and his group were up ahead, heading right towards them.

She grabbed Garra's hand and tuned around, saying, "Let's go this way."

"Why? Is something wrong?" Garra asked, looking up ahead.

"N-no. I just want to go this way," Lina said, trying to pull Garra, Temari, and Kankuro with her.

"Lina, just tell me what's wrong," Garra said. Lina turned around and was about to say something when she saw Yushio was right behind the three Sand nin.

"What's up, babe? Long time, no see," Yushio said, grabbing Lina's hand and pulling her to him, away from Garra.

"Let me go, Yushio!" Lina said, emotionlessly, no emotion showing on her face what so ever.

"You heard her, scum. Let go of her," Garra said, his face also emotionless.

"Who's this? Your boyfriend?" Yushio asked, laughing, as he wrapped his arm around Lina's waist and held her against him. Lina looked down and stepped on his foot, hard, making him release her. She calmly walked back over to Garra, Kankuro, and Temari, and grabbed Garra's and Temari's hands.

"Let's go guys, ok?" She said, pulling them around Yushio, who was still holding his injured foot, and his gang, who just stood there and glared at the four teens.

When they got far enough away, Lina looked at Garra and said, "Why didn't we just take the other way?"

"Because, if they're bothering you, I want to know about it. You are like a sister, you know," Garra said, not looking at her.

"Yeah, I know," Lina said as they walked up to her's and Kakashi's two story house. "Here we are," she said, taking out her key and unlocking the door.

The teens stepped inside, and Lina closed the door again, locking it. "I'll make some dinner," she said, walking into the kitchen.

"I'll help you, Lina," Temari said, setting her fan down next to the couch, leaning it against the arm. She walked into the kitchen after the girl and rolled up her kimono sleeves, taking her gloves off and storing them in her pocket. Lina pulled out the ingredients for their meal and each of them washed their hands. Lina then pulled out a frying pan and set it on the stove, setting the heat to the right temperature. She then pulled out two aprons and handed one to Temari.

"Are you serious?" The sand ninja asked, looking at the garment in her hand.

"Yes. You don't want to stain you clothes, do you?" Lina asked as she put her's on, and put her hair up into a high ponytail, letting her long bangs frame her face.

"Ok, I guess you're right," Temari said, slipping the apron on and tying it.

"Alright, let's get cooking. Garra, Kankuro, just make yourselves at home, ok? Watch some T.V. or something, "Lina called, starting to hop some carrots.

"Alright, Lina," Kankuro said as he sat down on the ouch, turning on the television and switching it to a movie as the girls cooked, no one noticed the dark figure in the tree outside watching Lina with particular interest, and watching her earrings swing from side to side as her head moved accordingly. 'I wonder why he wants **her**. All he said was to keep and eye on her. But still, I wonder…' the figure thought to itself, scratching its chin thoughtfully

"Dinner's ready!" Lina called as she and Temari walked to the table and placed the pans on pot holders so they wouldn't burn the wood.

When everyone was seated, Garra said, "It looks delicious, girls. Thank you."

"You're welcome. It was our pleasure," Lina said as they all started to dish out their portions.

A while later, as the teens were watching some television, Garra stood up and said, "We should be going. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow." Lina nodded and stood up as well, followed by Temari and Kankuro.

"I'll walk you guys out," she said, waiting for the three to get their things. When they made sure they had everything, Lina walked them over to the door and opened it for them. "I'll see you guys later, ok?" Lina said, a small smile appearing on her lips.

"Ok," Garra said. After the four made sure no one was around, ach of them hugged Lina, and when hey each said their farewells, the three sand nin jumped into the air and jumped from rooftop to rooftop, until Lina couldn't see them anymore. She turned around and walked back inside, closing and locking the door behind her.

'I think it's time for be.' She thought, walking into the bathroom and washing her makeup off of her face before changing into her pajamas and going to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, Lina woke up to her clock, as usual, and got out of bed to do her morning routine.

When she was done, she looked at the clock and thought, 'Hmmm… I have quite a lot of time before I have o be there. I think I should train this morning. She grabbed her keys and bag, walking out of the house and locking the door behind her. She ran down to the training area, a blur to the citizen's eyes as she ran. When she got there, she set her bag down and took out her head band, the head band of her mother, Kurenai.

'Mom, I won't fail you. I swear.' Lina thought before putting the band on her forehead, tying it behind her head. When she was done, she looked up and took a deep breath.

'We won't get our head bands until graduation, but for now, I can wear mother's.' she thought as she pulled out her kunai knives and throwing stars. She put them in the pouches on her pants and walked around, trying to detect the switches that will make the dummy ninjas go off.

She thought she got them all when she stepped on a rock, making it sink into the ground. She quickly turned on her Sharingan and spun around in a circle, throwing her knives at each one, and striking the mark dead on. When all of the dummies were considered dead, if they were real ninja, she walked over and pulled out her knives, storing them back in the bag. 'Ok. Time to go.' She thought, untying her mother's head band and storing it in her backpack. She stood up and walked out of the clearing, already wanting the day to be over so she could go to the memorial, as she promised.

"Lina!" Sakura called as she walked past the pink-haired girl.

"What is it? She asked, taking a glance at the girl beside her.

I was just wondering, would you like to hand out with me, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari after school?" Sakura asked

"Sorry, can't. I have a previous engagement," the dark-haired girl replied, walking away. Sakura shrugged and walked back over to the girls to tell them the news.

As the day went by, Lina kept thinking of Itachi for some reason. His words kept repeating in her head. 'You have a lot of talent for such a young girl.' Was her drawing all he was talking about, or was there something else, too? She couldn't figure it out. When the final bell rang, she was actually the first one out the door. And, surprisingly, Yushio and his group weren't at school that day. 'Probably ditching.' She thought as she ran through the woods. When she got to the memorial, she walked over and sat on the edge, her breathing hard. 'Mom…' she thought, running her hand along Kurenai's name.

"You're here early," she heard someone say behind her. She didn't even flinch.

"So are you, Itachi," the raven haired girl replied, glancing at Itachi from the corner of her eyes. What she didn't notice was that she still had the Sharingan activated. Itachi walked over and gently grasped her chin and had her look at him.

"So, you **do** have the Sharingan," he said, leaning down close enough that she felt his breath on her cheek. She felt herself blush.

"So, shall we get started?" She asked, pulling out her sketchbook and a pencil.

Itachi nodded and said, "Where do you want me?"

"Right here, standing beside the memorial," Lina replied, standing up and pointing at the spot next to where she was sitting. Itachi nodded and walked over to stand in the spot. She started to sketch, feeling her heart beating in her chest. 'Why won't it calm down?' she thought, glancing up from time to time. Over the hours, she felt like he was scrutinizing her as he stood there, his eyes fixed on her as she worked. When she was done, she stood up and brushed off her skirt and walked over.

"Done," she said, showing him the picture. It looked exactly like him, to every last detail. He smirked at the blush tinting her cheeks when he looked at the picture.

"You really are an artist," he said, chuckling. He grasped her chin and had her look up. When she looked into his eyes, her mouth opened in a silent gasp. His onyx eyes stared at her, not the Sharingan. She automatically removed her own and revealed her red eyes.

"The same eyes I remember," he said, leaning down. She could feel his breath on her mouth and she could taste a type of Palma granite flavor in his breath. At least, that's what it was to her. He leaned down the rest of the way and she felt his lips on her own. She gasped and, before she knew it, her arms were around his neck, and his around her waist, pulling her closer. He licked at her bottom lip, asking for entrance and, to her amazement, she allowed it. She felt his tongue exploring her mouth, his lips molding with hers. After a minute, they drew apart for breath, both slightly gasping.

"Wow…" Lina breathed, her face flushed. Itachi smirked at her and leaned in again. She captured his lips now, asking him for entrance. When he granted it, she explored every inch of his cavern, feeling every ridge on the roof of his mouth, every tooth, and every tasted bud. He was like a drug to her, the more of him she got, the more she was addicted. Finally, he pulled away, getting a whimper of protest from the girl in from of him.

"I have to go," he said, letting his forehead rest against hers.

"Do you really have to?" she asked before she could catch herself. She blushed and covered her mouth. He chuckled and stroked her cheek.

"Yes, I really have to go. Would you like to meet here again tomorrow?" He asked, looking down at her. She nodded without thinking and was astonished at her own actions. He smiled and leaned in, kissing her again.

"Until tomorrow," he said, pulling away a few seconds later.

"Until tomorrow," she whispered, watching him leave.

'Oh my god, what am I doing!? If dad found out, I would totally be busted!' She thought, starting to panic.

'**So don't tell him.'** A voice said in her mind.

'Sharine?' She thought, already knowing the answer.

'**Who ELSE would it be, kit?'** The snake replied.

'Sharine, I don't know what to do.' Lina thought, blushing.

'**Just tell him how you feel.'** Sharine replied, and Lina could see her smiling in her mind.

'I will, if I get the courage.' The girl told the snake, smiling. Sharing nodded and went back into her cell, curling up and falling asleep.


	6. Author's note, sorry

Hello my readers

**Hello my readers! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like, forever. I am working on school and more fan fictions, one including the 'Twilight' series. If you like the idea of me having a twilight fan fiction, please tell me in a review. And I have also been very forgetful, I will admit. I keep meaning to type up new chapters of all of my stories, but I frequently forget and do something else. For those of you who have stayed with me for so long, thank you a whole bunch! I hope to get lots of reviews for my stories, and hope to hear from a lot of my readers! I would also like you to post what country or state you are in when you read my stories, just to see how far they're circulating, ok? Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update and thanks for sticking with me while you waited, I'm proud to have you all as my readers for staying with me. I've just been so busy with school and a bunch of stuff I haven't been able to post. Lol. Well, I'll get onto the chapter, but please R&R! I love the reviews! And I do not own Naruto.**

Lina stood up and walked away from the memorial after paying respects to her mother. When she got home, she saw a light on in her house. She knew her father wouldn't be home until Thursday, so she drew a kunai knife before walking up to the door and taking out her keys, unlocking it and walking inside. When she walked towards the kitchen, she quickly stole a look into the kitchen and gasped. There, in her kitchen, was Itachi.

"I thought you had to go," Lina said, confused.

"They let me go early," Itachi replied, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. Lina dropped her bag on the ground and kissed him, drawing him closer and wrapping her arms around his neck, closing her eyes. Itachi wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, letting her wrap her legs around his waist as he carried her to the couch. They lied down and Itachi placed his hands on either side of her head.

After a few minutes they drew apart and Lina said, "What are you doing to me, Itachi-san?"

"Just call me Itachi," he replied, leaning down and capturing her lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She moaned, arching her back, pushing her body into his. He moaned as well and drew away, slightly panting.

"We shouldn't do this right now," he said, looking down at her.

"I won't if you don't want to," Lina replied, breathing hard.

"Then we had better stop for today," Itachi said, sitting up, Lina right behind him.

"Itachi, what are you doing to me?" Lina repeated.

"I think I'm making you fall in love with me, just as I think you're doing the same to me," Itachi said, smirking. Lina blushed, her breathing finally getting back to normal.

"Itachi, if my father found out about you, I don't know what I would do," the girl said, looking away, feeling foolish for her statement.

"Then he just can't find out," Itachi replied placing his thumb and forefinger on her chin and turning her to face him.

"I barely even know you, and look what's happening," Lina said, a small smile showing on her lips.

"I know how you feel," Itachi replied, smirking. Lina leaned against him, sighing in content as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He kissed the top of her head, thinking, 'I wonder what his decision will be?'

_Flashback:_

_"Itachi, what is it?" The Akatsuki leader, Pein, asked, looking at the man through the darkness that was shrouding him._

_"I might have found a potential new member," Itachi replied, the artwork Lina did of his earring flashing through his mind. _

_"Get me either a picture or recording of her talents, and I'll think about it. How old is the subject again?" The leader asked._

_"She'll be eighteen in a few months," Itachi replied, smirking._

_"Good. You can leave now," Pein said, waving a hand dismissively. Itachi nodded and left the room, the door clicking behind him._

_End Flashback._

"My father will be coming back Thursday," Lina said after a few minutes.

"We'll find a way to meet," Itachi said.

"I have a balcony to my room," Lina said.

Itachi smirked and said, "You're quite the romantic, aren't you?"

"Not really. If I am, I got it from my mother," Lina said.

"Who was your mother?" Itachi asked.

"Kurenai Yuhi," Lina said, her face saddening.

"I remember her," Itachi said.

"So, you got to meet her?" Lina asked, looking up at him.

"Yes, long ago," Itachi said.

"I never got to meet her," Lina said, wiping away a tear. Itachi was going to say something, but she suddenly stood up, letting her face go emotionless.

"I'm sorry, but you should go," she said, turning around and walking into the kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it with water.

"And why's that?" Itachi asked, walking up and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I can't let you get close to me. I don't know you, and you are the enemy," Lina said, looking away from him as she broke out of his hold and walked out of the kitchen and to the front door, opening it.

Itachi sighed and said, "Lina, I just want you to know…" He was cut off when Lina held up her hand.

"Just go," she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut. Itachi nodded and left, the door clicking shut behind him.

Lina leaned against the door, sliding down to the floor and hugging her knees to her chest, sighing.

**'What did you do that for, kit?'** Sharine asked.

'I can't let him get close to me, Sharine. Not only is the he enemy, but I can't trust him.' Lina replied, sighing, running her fingers through her hair.

**'Yes you can, you just won't.' **Sharine said before leaving Lina to her private thoughts.

Lina sighed and stood up, brushing her hair from her face. She went upstairs and into her room, walking out to the balcony and leaning against the railing, sighing again as the wind played with her hair. She looked up at the sky and said, "Mother, what would you do?" She turned around and walked back into her room, closing and locking her balcony doors, and closing the curtains before getting into her pajamas and getting into bed.

The next morning, she woke up and got dressed in a pair of low, hip-hugging jeans and a black, button up silk shirt, leaving the first few buttons undone.

She pulled on her black heeled boots and grabbed her bag before walking out of the house, locking the door behind her. She walked down the street, putting in her headphones and turning it up. As she walked past the alley closed to her school, she gasped when she felt her wrist be grabbed and be yanked on, pulling her into the dark. She felt herself be pushed up against the wall, lip on hers, a tongue invading her mouth.

'Itachi…' she thought, the familiar taste of Palma granite on her tongue as she kissed back, not opening her eyes. When the kiss ended, a thin line of saliva connected their mouths before breaking. Lina opened her eyes and gasped at who stood before her.

"Sasuke…?" she whispered, her eyes going wide.

"Hello, Lina," Sasuke said before crushing his lips with hers in a bruising kiss.

Lina finally realized what he was doing when she felt his hand start to creep up her shirt. She whimpered, pushing against his chest as tears formed in her eyes.

'Not again,' she repeated in her mind over and over as Sasuke slid his hand up further, almost reaching her breast.

He was about to grab it before he was pulled off of her and thrown into the other wall. Lina slid to the ground and looked up to see Tsunade standing in front of her, holding Sasuke against the other wall by his collar, glaring at him.

"T-Tsunade…sama," Lina whispered, her voice shaky.

"You're okay now, Lina," Tsunade said, not taking her eyes from the Uchiha.

Lina stood up, her knees shaking, and she grabbed her back.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you are to stay five hundred feet from Lina unless you work with her or have class with her, understand?" Tsunade growled, glaring at him.

He smirked, looking at Lina before saying, "That's fine, I got what I wanted anyway."

"Then go," Tsunade said, releasing him.

"See you soon," Sasuke whispered as he walked past Lina, making her cringe.

When he was out of sight, her legs buckled, and Tsunade caught her now sobbing form before she hit the ground.

"Shhhhh, it's ok, you're safe," Tsunade said, picking up the girl before walking out of the alley way and towards Hokage Tower, ignoring the looks of the villagers shot at Lina as they passed. When they got there, Shizune looked up from her papers and gasped as she saw Lina.

"What happened?" she whispered, seeing Lina was asleep.

"Sasuke Uchiha is to be watched at all times, to make sure he is five hundred feet from her, understand?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll get Anbu on him immediately," Shizune said, hurrying to do so. "Oh, Kakashi is in your office, he has returned successful," Shizune added.

Tsunade sighed and nodded, walking up to her office door and opening it, walking inside. Kakashi looked at her, smiling, only to have the smile fade when he saw Lina in her arms.

"Who did it?" He growled, already knowing what happened by Lina's sleeping, tear-stained face, and Tsunade's sad one.

"I can't tell you. I don't want you to do anything rash," Tsunade said, taking Lina into her room connected to the office and laying her down on the bed before walking back out.

Kakashi slammed his hand down on the desk and said, "Dammit Tsuande, who did that to my daughter!?" Kakashi yelled.

"Kakashi, either Lina will tell you, or she won't. You can ask her when she awakens," Tsunade said, sighing

Kakashi sighed in frustration and leaned back in his chair, saying, "And you are correct. The Akatsuki are after her and Naruto."

"Did you get the documents?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes. And I did not read them, as ordered," Kakashi said, handing them over.

"Good. You can go, I'll walk Lina home later," Tsunade said.

Kakashi stood up and checked on Lina before leaving, going home.

When Lina woke sometime later, she was slightly sweating. She quickly sat up, shaking, and she looked around. The last thing she remembered was seeing Sasuke pull away from his forced kiss.

"You're awake," Tsunade said, waling in.

Tears welled in Lina's eyes. "Tsunade," she whimpered, and the woman was at her side, hugging her sobbing figure.

"Hush, you're okay," she said, stroking Lina's hair.

"She almost came out again. I can't hurt a teammate," Lina said, looking up at her mentor.

Tsunade scowled and said, "Teammate!? Lina, he was sexually assaulting you!"

"I know, but I couldn't hurt him," Lina said.

Tsunade pulled her back into a hug, sighing as she said, "I know. Lina, you put up this exterior that says 'I'll kick your ass,' and sometimes, you do, but on the inside, you're actually a very gentle, sensitive, fragile girl. You were right not to extremely hurt him, but, you should have fulfilled your 'kick ass' side and smacked him around a little for what he did. You understand?"

Lina nodded, sniffling. "Does dad know?" she asked.

Tsunade nodded. "But I didn't tell him who did it. I'll leave that to you. He needs to hear it from his daughter," Tsunade said, looking at the girl. She nodded, wiping her eyes.

"Come on, I'll treat you to some dango (sp right?) on the way home, alright?" Tsunade said.

"Okay," Lina replied, standing. She then gasped, looking through her bag.

"What's wrong?" Tsunade asked.

"My book report for Iruka-sensei is gone!" Lina said.

"OH. I had it turned in for you since you wouldn't be in today. But, I did tell him why," Tsunade said. Lina nodded again and put her bag on, following Tsunade out of Hokage Tower. As they walked, Tsunade had Lina tell her everything that happened between her and Sasuke.

When she was finished, Tsunade was scowling.

"So, that's what the brat did," Tsunade said. Lina nodded, her eyes on her feet.

"I was so frightened. She almost came out again, Tsunade," Lina said, staring down as she walked.

"Well, until I say so, he won't be coming within five hundred feet from you unless it's for class, work, or missions," Tsunade said, wrapping an arm around Lina's shoulders.

"Thank you," Lina said, hugging her mother-figure.

"You're welcome, Lina. I wouldn't let that happen to you again," Tsuande replied as they arrived at the dango shop.

Tsunade ordered a couple of plates and led Lina over to one of the tables.

"Did you get to see Gaara and the others before they left?" Tsunade asked.

"They left?" Where did they go?" Lina asked.

"The Kazekage sent an urgent message and they had to leave immediately," Tsunade said.

"Oh…" Lina replied, sighing, looking down at the table as they waited for their orders.

"And, I know you haven't seen him yet, but Kakashi only gets a few days rest before leaving again. This time it might be a few weeks or a few months, depending on how quickly the mission is accomplished," Tsunade said, and Lina nodded as their orders came.

They ate in silence and after they were finished, Tsunade paid for the food and they left, heading towards Lina's house.

"Kakashi is home right now," Tsuande said, unlocking the door with Lina's keys. When she walked in, Kakashi had just walked out of the kitchen, drying his ands on a towel.

Lina's eyes welled with tears when she saw him and she whispered, "Daddy…"

"Hey, baby girl," Kakashi replied. He remembered what had happened to her and tears also formed in his eyes. Tsunade had left already, but no one noticed.

"I'm sorry, Lina. I couldn't protect you. Again," Kakashi said. Lina dropped her bag and ran over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest, sobbing. Kakashi wrapped his own arms around her as they sank to the floor, pulling her into his lap like he did when she was a child. They both cried until late in the night.

**Thanks again for reading my stories my favorite readers!! Thanks for any reviews that I get and everything! You guys rock!**


End file.
